desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ein Wochenende auf dem Lande
"Ein Wochenende auf dem Lande" (Originaltitel: "A Weekend in the Country") ist die 49.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 20.03.2007 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 08.10.2006 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Während Orson und Bree auf ihren Flug in die Flitterwochen warten, sieht Bree wie im Fernsehen ein Bericht über Jugendliche auf der Straße läuft. Andrew ist einer der interviewten Jugendlichen. Bree sagt die Flugreise daraufhin ab und will sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Sohn begeben. Lynette und Gabrielle haben die Wisteria Lane für das Wochenende hinter sich gelassen und lassen sich in einem Wellness-Hotel verwöhnen. Es dauert jedoch nicht lange, da ruft Tom auch schon bei Lynette an. Er hat sich den Rücken verrenkt und braucht nun ihre Hilfe. Also lässt sie sich nach Hause bringen und will in das acht Stunden entfernte Camp fahren, in das Tom die Kinder mitgenommen hat. Zu ihrem Pech wartet Nora bereits Zuhause auf sie und will sie begleiten Susan gönnt sich ebenfalls ein freies Wochenende mit Ian. Sie versucht sich immer noch einzureden, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihnen rein platonisch ist. Ian jedoch glaubt daran, Susan verführen zu können. Doch schnell verstricken sich die beiden in einen Streit über die Anzahl ihrer vorherigen Partner Gabrielle hat mit ihrer Einsamkeit zu kämpfen. Während sie im Hotelgarten umherläuft trifft sie zufällig auf John. Sie erfährt, dass er mittlerweile eine eigene Landschaftsgärtnerei betreibt und sehr erfolgreich ist. Sie erzählt ihm auch, dass sie sich von Carlos scheiden lässt. Dann küsst sie ihn leidenschaftlich. Nora und Lynette haben während der Fahrt einen heftigen Streit, der darin endet, dass Nora bei einem Truckfahrer Zuflucht sucht. Nur wenige Kilometer später liest Lynette sie am Straßenrand wieder auf. Sie unterhalten sich, wobei Lynette erfährt, dass Tom eigentlich gar keine Lust mehr darauf hat, ins Werbegeschäft zurück zu kehren, aber Angst vor Lynette's Reaktion darauf hat. Unterdessen muss Julie eine Hausarbeit anfertigen und bittet Austin um Hilfe, nachdem sie die Sicherung ihres Hauses durchgebrannt hat. Edie warnt sie später davor, sich mit Austin einzulassen. Bree hat sich auf die Suche nach Andrew gemacht und findet ihn in einer Suppenküche. Er ist nicht bereit ihr zu vergeben, was sie vor sieben Monaten getan hat und verschwindet wieder. Johns und Gabrielles Wiedervereinigung wird von Johns Verlobten Tammy gestört. Genau wie es ihm damals erging, ergeht es Gaby nun am eigenen Leib. John wirft sie schnell aus seinem Zimmer, um die Affäre nicht aufzudecken. Am nächsten Morgen entschuldigt er sich bei ihr dafür und macht ihr ein für alle Mal klar, dass sie – trotzt Gabrielle's Angebot – nicht mehr zusammen kommen werden. Orson muss mit ansehen, wie sehr Bree die Situation um Andrew zusetzt. Er macht sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Als er ihn gefunden hat, lädt er ihn zum Essen ein und die beiden sprechen miteinander. Orson erzählt, dass er genau weiß wie er sich fühlt und dass er oft ebenso wütend war wie Andrew jetzt. Er warnt ihn jedoch, dass er bei all dieser Wut immer daran denken sollte, was ihn hinterher erwartet. Er bietet ihm an, dass er jederzeit zurück kommen kann. Lynette fragt Tom auf der Rückfahrt über seine Zukunftspläne aus und bietet ihm an, etwas anderes zu machen, als in der Werbebranche zu arbeiten. Tom hat sogar schon eine Idee. Edie besucht Mike im Krankenhaus, nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass Susan den von ihr geborgten CD-Player dort hingebracht hat. Als sie gehen will, erwacht Mike plötzlich aus dem Koma. Zu guter Letzt: Gabrielle kehrt in ein leeres Zuhause zurück. Andrew hat sich Orson's Worte zu Herzen genommen und kehrt zurück zu Bree. Susan und Ian haben die Nacht miteinander verbracht. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice "Wir alle tragen etwas mit uns herum. Natürlich ist es schön, wenn wir jemanden neben uns haben, der uns die Last abnehmen kann. Aber normalerweise ist es leichter, einfach fallen zu lassen, was wir getragen haben, damit wir schneller nach Hause kommen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass jemand da ist, um uns zu begrüßen, wenn wir ankommen. Warum klammern wir uns so an dieses Gepäck auch wenn wir unbedingt weiter kommen wollen? Weil wir alle wissen, dass wir möglicherweise zu früh loslassen..." Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3